Iwagakure
Iwagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, of which there have been four in its history. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village provide a natural stronghold that it is very proud of. The village's infrastructure is built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are inter-connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's residence seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for "Earth" on it. Kisame VS Genga To set up a battle, simply fill in the following list, and add more slots to fit the amount of combatants. kisame * Health: 1/86.000 * Strength:60 * Speed:114 * Genjutsu:0 * Ninjutsu:100 * Taijutsu:0 * Nature(s): Water, Lightning, Ice * Effects: 10% Bleed (1 Turns) * Fatigue:200/500 * Chakra:70/500 * Rage:6/10 * Equipment:0 Genga * Health: 91,400/150,000 * Speed: 170 * Strength: 145 * Jutsu: 90 * Chakra: 150/500 * Fatigue: 130/500 * Rage: 2/10 * Nature(s): Wind, Lightning, Energy * Utility Techniques: * Smoke Bomb Pellets * Clone Illusion * Finger Puppeteer * Deceptive Heart * S-Ranks: * Energy Release: Kinetic Force Fight to 1 HP! * Turn Order: Genga --> Kisame * Genga cracks his knuckles and charges forward clashing with Kisame while he throws punches and kicks Kisame in the chest to knock him away (10 Punch/Kick, 7 hit, . *Recovers from being pushed back* "huh you again looks like i got a challenge" "water shock rapid pistol shot!" (10 E rank Attacks, 5 hit, 4,000 damage) * Genga is pushed back from the pistol shots and manages to avoid half of them before preforming a spin kick and knocking Kisame into the air. He follows up with several rapid kicks (10 Punch/Kick, all hit, 7,250 damage). * Recovers in mid air * "heh now its my turn" * lands on the ground and create's an ice claws and rushed towards Genga slashing his opponent for (10 E rank attacks, 7 hit, 5,600 damage) * Genga is pushed down by the savage attacks. He makes several hand seals before his leg become electrified. "You forgot about one thing. I'm very resourceful!" he lifts that leg over and kicks Kisame in the side of the head with his electrified leg. "Lightning Release: Flashing Star Kick!" (10 D-Rank Jutsu, 6 hit, 8,700 damage) *Fly's back and recovers* "well that was was shocking move gonna sting in the morning but looks like ill have to be resourceful too" * spawns 10 water sharks and launches them at Genga (10 D-rank attacks, 4 hit, 4000 damage) * Genga crashes through the sharks and gets close to Kisame and unleashes a barrage of punches and kicks into him before knocking him back (10 Punch/Kick, 7 hit, 5,075 damage). *Recovers from the knock back* "heh this is fun" *rushes to Genga and wile creating ice daggers wile slashing 10 times ( 10 E rank attacks, all hit, 10,000 damage) * Genga is knocked back by the barrage of attacks until he breaks one of the daggers and tackles Kisame into the side of the cliff. He then lets loose a front thrust kick and kicks Kisame into a hidden oasis within the cliff and leaps in after him (10 Punch/Kick attacks, 7 hit, 10,150 damage). *Recovers* " huh a change of scenery but no time to admire lets do this" rushed to Genga with ice claws and slashes for ( 10 E rank attacks, all hit, 10,000 damage) * Genga is stabbed by the ice claws and pushes himself closer igniting his leg with lightning and smiles before lifting his kick and connecting it to Kisame's rib cage on his right hand side shocking him and sending him towards the water of the oasis (10 D-Rank Taijutsu Chakra Attacks, 8 hit, 17,400 damage). *"Hehe this is fun now its my turn to be flashy" Kisame uses hand movements to create a 10 headed hydra all launching to Genga for 10 (D rank attacks, all hit, 14,000 damage) *Genga is knocked back from the attack and sent into the water. It takes a minute before he resurfaces and is seen frustrated. He rushes forward energy charging up on his hand and grabs Kisame near his next to his neck. "Energy RElease: Kinetic Force!" he shouts unleashing a large amount of kinetic force into Kisame's body before kicking the fried ninja away from him (S-Rank Attack, hit, 7 Punch/Kick attack, All hit, 18,850 damage). *Struggles to get back up* "dam what the heck did i just get hit with.. hehehe its not looking good for me but i could do this all day" * gets back up" well if im going to go out i might as give it all i got" kisame creates water jets from his back to rush towards Genga creating big two ice fists and hitting genga for (4 D rank attacks, all hit, 6,000 damage) (using the 6 unused rush counter to recover 60 to fatigue and chakra) *Genga falls back and recovers some Stamina holding his side. (Recovers 100 Fatigue and Chakra) *"Dam im losing blood fast this is not good im running out of options" warn out breathing* rushes with (10 E rank attacks, 9 hit, 9,000 damage) *Genga catches Kisame as he passes out from blood loss. "You did good kid. Now get some rest." Category:Battleground Category:RP Area